Therapy turned Tantric
by Jerklin Kommedy
Summary: Set post ME3. Essentially a shameless pieces of smut, featuring Sheppard who tries to make full recovery to normal life while debauchery haunts him at every turn.


Waking up after medication-induced coma was never a pleasant thing. Realization that you're not dead actually did nothing to dampen killer headache and general inability to feel the limbs. It was nigh-impossible to move and attempt to open eyes was met with blinding pain, tears and, to much relief, a fuzzy vision of white sterile room.

"Sheppard? Can you hear me?" A distorted but welcomingly familiar face has floated into the field of sight. It was still hard to recognize the person, but with some difficulty commander identified her as Dr. Karin Chakwas. It was a good sign. "He is waking up. Prepare painkillers ASAP!" Doctor addressed someone behind her shoulder.

Sheppard tried to say something, but parched throat and medical tubing in his mouth foiled that attempt.

"Don't try to speak. Too early for that." A calming hand of doctor stroked his forehead. Then, injection, and all has gone pleasantly numb.

Recovery went relatively well, given that fact that Sheppard has survived a destruction order of Crucible by sheer miracle, given multiple injuries he has suffered. But details of his rescue from debris were murky at best and he still had no idea how he has ended up in high-class private clinic that was all but unknown to the Alliance and Earth government. He got bits and pieces of information from clinic director, alluding to the rescue and medical treatment being funded by some wealthy philanthropist who felt like he owed a personal debt to commander. Apparently, Dr. Chakwas was found and hired by the same person to provide Sheppard with a comfort of long-tome friend taking care of him. Questions piled up and commander, though grateful for healing, wanted to know what is happening outside clinic walls and most importantly, status of his friends and Normandy crew. Getting that info was complicated by lack of extranet access as "security measure" and unusually tight-lipped personnel.

When he was well enough to walk on his own without stumbling every five steps, Sheppard left the clinic but not before having s brief personal chat with his benefactor in the walled-off gardens where mobile patients made their daily exercises. The philanthropist who provided his treatment turned out to be lean and wiry man of unclear age with non-memorable facial features and shoulder-length discolored hair. Aside from regular exchange of pleasantries and complete failure to discover any personal information or motives for providing help, Sheppard learned that most of Normandy crew have survived, as well as all his squad-mates. Most of them have left the planet, after losing hope of ever finding the commander, though Garrus was still in one of Earth hospitals going though therapy to regain use of his left hand that was severed during combat and re-attached surgically. Also, James Vega got recently discharged from hospital, but he was deemed unfit for further frontline services due to heavy concussion and multiple bone fractures. Alliance command decided to promote James to first lieutenant and give him instructor's position in one of military academies. There was no word on EDI or Joker, though their survival was clearly confirmed. One more thing came as quite a surprise for commander – Miranda Lawson was on Earth, aware of his survival and expecting to meet him.

Stopping near the small fountain, Sheppard asked the question that was on his mind for quite a while:

"So, what now? I simply walk away and try to build my life anew? I find it hard to believe that you've chosen to rebuild me from pieces simply out of goodness of your heart. No insult intended, but I tend to see ulterior motives everywhere, especially given past events."

Unnamed benefactor smiled, looking directly into the sun, not blinking once.

"You have already fulfilled every possible and impossible purpose I may have had for you. In case you'd like a little more detail, then aside from obvious removal of Reaper threat, you have demonstrated the folly of the way of Illusive Man to certain financial circles. On that, I can say no more. As for your future, I'd suggest to start with getting rid of that apathy you've been exhibiting lately. I think Miss Lawson might have some ideas for that."

"Guess I'm not getting anything else out of you." Shrugging, commander turned on his heels, as if testing balance. "So, I'll pick my stuff and depart today. Thanks again for patching me up."

"You're welcome, commander. Transportation will be arranged for you. Also, I took liberty to purchase penthouse apartment in your name. You'll find portable computer with extranet access and full update on current developments on earth plus general political situation. Have a safe trip."

Conversation over, benefactor strode away, while Sheppard gathered what little he had in his clinic ward, said goodbye to Chakwas, who will be moving back to her own apparent and got ready to depart.

Naming that king's residence "penthouse" was a big understatement. Goddamn huge suite occupied top level of one of surviving skyscrapers. Sheppard did not want to think how much it cost. One more blow to his cognitive function was dealt as soon as he stepped in his new home. He expected the suite to be vacant, instead, Miranda Lawson was meeting him at the door. Wearing only scandalizing short beige robe and a pair of puppy-shaped slippers. That was a bit too much for post-trauma consciousness and commander's mind has promptly shut down. Taking advantage of the situation and not saying a word, Miranda stepped forward and hugged commander tightly. After a second, he returned the hug, feeling guilty pleasure of warm body pressed against him and mildly sweet scent of perfume.

"Don't die anymore." Miranda muttered instead of greeting, not loosening her grip.

"I have no intention to die again, that's for sure." Sheppard found his voice at last and smiled. That entire situation looked completely surreal for him, but he found it enjoyable nonetheless. Getting back from dead and now hugging barely clothed bombshell of a woman, who got into his new apartment by god know what method. Sheppard was already tempted to grope Miranda's ass, but stopped his hands on brunet's waist bare millimeters from her buttocks. Trying to avert his thoughts from imminent debauchery, he asked: "How did you get information of my survival and whereabouts? Don't get me wrong, I'm more than happy to see you, just curious - I though only that shifty guy who paid for my medical care had entire picture."

"I still have my sources, even after dropping out of Cerberus." Miranda nuzzled against him, apparently unwilling to let go of embrace that was becoming more sensual than friendly with every passing moment. "So I got here beforehand. I thought… That maybe I can convince you to play house with me? Even for a little while." Quite uncharacteristically, gene-enhanced woman was almost stammering and not raising her face to meet Sheppard's eyes. "Aside from that, I'm also willing to assist you in indulging in whatever activities you want, to get over the pain of war. To be completely honest, I went as far as requesting approval from Tali for less.. savory things, and she agreed."

"Oh, I can hardly believe that. Tali is pretty possessive. And so were you, if memory serves me right."

"I can… Adjust. For the sake of better future." At last, Miranda raised her face and at last made eye contact with Sheppard. And it was way too much. Unable to contain him impulse, commander leaned in and brought their lips together. The kiss was tender ant first, growing more fierce by the second as Sheppard pressed himself forward, momentum carrying their bodies inside the living room and towards the table. Miranda yelped as her backside hit the table and she got unintentionally sprawled, her short robe falling open, reveling that she did not wear anything underneath. For a moment, Sheppard sobered up and stopped, conflicted look on his face.

"Sorry, Miranda, I got carried away." He said with a hint of regret while moving back slightly. To his surprise, he was blocked by brunet's legs holding his waist.

"I don't mind you being carried away. I'm yours to take. In fact, I was from the very beginning, when we met but you failed to notice." There was a brief moment of hesitation, conflicting emotions flashed over Sheppard's face, but a broad grim overcame all else with commander leaning forward and whispering:

"Should I make up for neglecting you all that time?"

Miranda nodded eagerly. She expected Sheppard to kiss her again, but instead he quickly moved back and face-dived into her unexpecting pussy. First lick caught Miranda by surprise, long and pressure-filled, with final forceful flick against her clit. She never imagined Sheppard to be that good with his tongue, definitely a skill he picked up log before meeting her. But, gene-enhanced brunet enjoyed the action to its fullest. While commander licked her slit, sucking on outer lips and giving occasional gentle bite on clitoral hood, Miranda fondled her breasts, shaky exhales indicating her rising pleasure.

Sheppard did not tarry too long with cunilingus and as soon as he heard first throaty gasps from Miranda, he stood up, unfastening his belt and getting rid of trousers and t-shirt with practiced speed only a military men could acquire. His dick sprang free, impressive, but not inhumanly huge and moving fluidly, he sank himself into Miranda's snatch. By some miracle, Sheppard kept a perfect balance of rough and tender while penetrating, so gene-enhanced brunet felt zero discomfort and only mind-numbing pleasure of fullness in her privates.

As soon as he got the right angle, commander started to move, pounding his former subordinate into helpless jelly of bliss filled flesh. Miranda basically melted under commander's onslaught – she wasn't even sure if Sheppard was always that good, or was it just because it was Sheppard. There was no room for contemplation, as commander broke Miranda's coherent though by plunging as deep as possible and leaning forward to seal her lips in a fiery and prolonged kiss. That was too much, and Miranda instantly convulsed, having first run-from-the-hill orgasm.

"Damn! How can you be so tight…" Sheppard cursed under his breath but did not stop the action. Feeling of Miranda's tight cunt was driving him insane and felt ready to blow any second, but held back as much as he could. That has borne fruit – under a minute, Miranda's breath quickened, her skin covered in goosebumps signifying approach of much stronger climax. She crossed her legs behind Sheppard's back as her body spasmed, exploding in bliss. She didn't even moan – mouth open, but no sound came out.

Commander, being in no position to escape, could not endure the ordeal any longer and came shortly after, filling Miranda's insides with his seed.

Couple of seconds to catch a breath, and commander pulled away, admiring sight of Miranda sprawled of the table, cum leaking out of her nether lips.

"The was intense. And, sorry about the little accident, I should have pulled out in time." Sheppard did not sound sorry at all.

"Maybe I wanted to have that accident." Smiling coyly, Miranda rose and gave commander a quick peck on the lips. "Shall we go to bedroom? The table is not too comfortable in the long run…"

Three hours later they were both totally exhausted, but that came with benefit of knowing the Sheppard has his reproductive system in perfectly working condition. Cuddling on comfortable bed, Sheppard raised a question that was bugging him for a while but was lost in a head of the moment.

"Did Tali seriously agree to me having involvement with any other but her? I trust you completely, Miranda, but I still find it hard to wrap my mind around that."

Instead of answering, operative Lawson leaned over commander, dragging her breasts over his exposed chest, apparently on purpose and fetched the datapad from bedstand. Making a few clicks on the screen she passed the device to commander. There was the unmistakable personal address of Tali and a brief message written in her usual quirky manner:

'Dear Miranda,

I'm extremely happy to hear that Sheppard was found and is recovering well. Whack that bosh'tet real hard when he is fine enough to take it – he deserve that for trying to die on me, on us, second time. I though real hard about what we can do for Sheppard's recovery and I'll leave it completely in your hands for now. Use any method you see fit – I trust your judgement. If it comes to the point when commander wants female company… I'm willing to step aside for brief while and let him entertains himself as he pleases. Cannot be too happy about that, but I know he'll return to me as soon as he can. '

That was the end of the message. Sheppard pondered for a minute, letting the information sink in. It was quite a big surprise for him, that extremely possessive Tali was fine with letting him mess around.

"Convinced now?" Miranda's voice shook commander out of his reflections.

"Yes, though I never expected Tali to be that agreeable…"

"Apparently she can forgo her personal feelings and jealousy for your sake. Kudos to little Tali."

Nodding, Sheppard smiled at this revelation.

"Galaxy has no shortage of surprises for me. Now, with Reapers gone, I hope all of them will be the pleasant ones."

"Aside from meeting the team, is there something on your mind? I head Kelly Chambers was here on the Earth."

Commander's face darkened a little ta the mention of former helmswoman. Forcing a scowl out of his face, Sheppart replied.

"Great to know that she's fine. I'd love to have a chat with her…" He trailed the sentence off, as if pondering on some uncertainty.

"Maybe more than a chat." Operative Lawson chipped in helpfully, making commander laugh and shake his head.

"I admit Kelly is quite attractive, but not that kind of chat, not yet. Despite all the time together as a crew, I'm still unable to get over the fact that she fed our sensitive information to Cerberus. I guess we just have to do some reconciliation to put that behind us."

Miranda pursed her lips, a thoughtful look crossing her features.

"You know, Commander…" she begun "I'd suggest to let me speak to her first. I think I can arrange that she makes it up for you, so that past slight will go away completely, and on psychological level too. I have some ideas."

Having some more idle chit-chat after that, the pair has drifted into an easy sleep, filled with calm and soothing dreams.


End file.
